


Maddening

by imlikat



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-16
Updated: 2009-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlikat/pseuds/imlikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is infuriating, presumptuous, rude and overly familiar, and that's just for starters. Sasuke begins to realize that this isn't necessarily a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maddening

**Title:** Maddening ~~~~ **  
** **Summary:** Kakashi is infuriating, presumptuous, rude and overly familiar, and that's just for starters. Sasuke begins to realize that this isn't necessarily a bad thing.  
 **Rating:** NC-17! Not for kiddoes!  
 **Contents:** 9000+ word PWP! Graphic m/m action, language, alcohol use, acrobatic ninja sex, dirty porn, some unintentional audio-voyeurism. Also, Sasuke is probably about 18 here, and it's A/R - I'm just vaguely assuming he's back in Konoha, and undergoing some parole-like discliplinary action.

  
  

Maddening 

"Don't overdo it, kid," Genma warned as Sasuke lifted his cup of punch to his lips. "I'm not carrying you home."

"Noted." Sasuke did his best to hide his irritation, but it was hopeless. This whole thing was hopeless, and stupid, and frustrating beyond measure. He pointedly did not look at his chaperon while he drained the cup.

There were just too many people here. He should have expected it, this being a New Year's Eve party, and missions on the slim side lately, but he hadn't been prepared for the sheer _noise_ of the festivities. For ninja, these people were awfully loud.

Sasuke scowled at a party-goer who had decided it would be a fun idea to set off a noisemaker at Sasuke's feet. He glanced around the room, as if daring anyone else to pursue such a folly, and he was surprised to find that no one was even looking in his direction.

No one but Kakashi, that is. Sasuke let his frown settle on his ex-instructor, who looked far, far too amused. Why was Kakashi here, anyway? he wondered. Sasuke was only here because it was required as part of his re-integration program, as set forth by the Hokage; he was required to attend a set number of social functions for the next two years, at the Hokage's direction.

She had chosen this one, for whatever ungodly reason. She had also required that he dress appropriately, and just the reminder that he was wearing a casual kimono against his will made his skin itch under the thin fabric.

Kakashi, though... Kakashi was dressed like he always was, in his jounin uniform. And Sasuke could not for the life of him figure out why Kakashi would willingly attend such a fiasco as this.

He realized he was staring, and Kakashi was still watching him with a mocking, amused tilt of his eyebrow.

Sasuke snorted and walked to the kitchen. He felt Genma's eyes on his back and shrugged it off; the rule was, he had to stay until at least half past midnight, not that he had to be Genma's shadow for the duration.

And there was nothing in all of it about how much he could drink.

***

Several cups of progressively stronger punch later, Sasuke stood out on the back balcony of the host's home. The night air was cool against his neck, and on his chest where his draping garment left a vee of skin exposed. He looked out over the rooftops of Konoha, and for a few lightly tipsy seconds, the forced-party attendance was worth it, a small price to pay for being allowed back.

Then a loud crash sounded from inside, and he changed his mind. He ground his teeth together. There was only a little over an hour to go, but he didn't know how he could make it. Oh, how he wanted to be home, in the tiny apartment allotted to him, where he could clean his weapons and do a load of laundry and catch up on his reading... where he could be blessedly alone, and not subjected to the boisterous good cheer of all these party-goers.

Sasuke grimaced when he heard the door slide open. He couldn't be alone for one minute, could he? From the corner of his eye, he caught the flash of pale silver, and he groaned inwardly. A stranger, he could try to ignore... but Kakashi, not so much.

Sasuke raised his cup to his lips and nearly finished it; refilling would be a good enough excuse to head back in. Kakashi's low chuckle made his stomach sink.

"The purpose of these required outings is for you to socialize," Kakashi said, coming up alongside Sasuke. He laid his hands on the balcony railing and joined Sasuke in looking out at the village. "You've been avoiding doing that quite well, I've noticed."

Sasuke raised one shoulder in a shrug and swirled the dregs of his drink around in the cup. "They never said I had to talk to people," he said, and was irritated at how sullen he sounded. Like a little brat. And was that a slur in his voice? Couldn't be.

"Ah, that's the letter of the law, yes. But do you think the Hokage would be pleased to learn you didn't participate in even one conversation tonight?"

Sasuke frowned at his nearly-empty cup. No, no he didn't. In fact, if that information got to her ears, he may find that this outing didn't even count toward his requirements.

Wait a minute. How did Kakashi know he hadn't spoken to anyone other than Genma? Sasuke glanced sideways at Kakashi, and he tried to count how many times tonight he'd looked at Kakashi, and found the man watching him.

"Fine, we'll have a conversation," he said, and shit, he _was_ slurring. "Why don't you tell me why you keep looking at me tonight?"

Kakashi laughed quietly. "A lot of people keep looking at you. That yukata suits you."

Sasuke blinked. Of all the ways Kakashi could have responded, he hadn't expected him to be... _flirtatious_. And this time, it wasn't the light, teasing impropriety he had grown so used to from Kakashi; the man sounded honest. He was glad for the cover of darkness that hopefully hid the light flush that he could feel spreading slowly over his cheeks. He was well-accustomed to physical compliments, but it was something entirely different, when it came from Kakashi.

"You should wear it more often," Kakashi said, and he reached out to gently pluck at the pale grey sleeve.

Sasuke swallowed, and suddenly he wished he hadn't drained his glass so precipitously earlier. "Is that why you're looking at me?"

Sasuke couldn't see Kakashi's grin under the mask, but he was sure it was there anyway when the man answered. "You do know that the only reason you noticed me looking at you was because _you_ were watching _me_ , right?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and drew a few inches away from Kakashi. Unthinking, he raised his cup to his mouth and swallowed the spitty dregs, and suppressed a cough of disgust.

"I need a refill," Sasuke said, his lips twisted in distaste.

"Take it easy on that stuff," Kakashi said, and that got an eye-roll from Sasuke.

"Sure thing," he muttered as he left the balcony, and he still felt Kakashi watching him as he slid the door closed behind him.

****

Fifteen minutes later found Sasuke in the kitchen again, mixing a drink with doubtful dexterity. He didn't even care what went in the cup... he just wanted something, anything, to get him through this last interminable hour.

He huffed in annoyance when Kakashi slid into the room, still sober and uniformed and so _normal_. If Kakashi could ever be called normal... but at least he wasn't singing off-key, or trying to dance, or doing any number of stupid things that it seemed like every other person here was doing tonight.

When Kakashi sidled up to the minibar, Sasuke resisted the urge to slam his cup down. "What is it now?" he snarled. He didn't even know why he was so irritated with the man, only that he _was_ , and that was enough excuse to pitch a fit right now. No one would ever say Sasuke wasn't a mean drunk.

"How many of those have you had?" Kakashi asked, neatly swiping the cup out of Sasuke's hand.

"None of your business," Sasuke hissed as Kakashi sniffed the concoction, and his grey eyebrow climbed up his forehead. Sasuke grabbed the cup back and took a drink, and it was a struggle not to grimace. It was nasty, but he wasn't going to admit it. Admitting it would mean that Kakashi won, in some way that Sasuke couldn't quite explain.

But Kakashi watched him, smiling, as if he knew exactly what Sasuke was thinking.

"Why do you keep following me around?" Sasuke accused, and he took another, more careful sip.

"Mmm, bored," Kakashi answered, leaning lightly against the counter-top just a few feet in front of Sasuke. His eyes roamed up and down Sasuke's body, casual and bold, and so Sasuke reciprocated, his eyes hot and a little angry as he ran them over Kakashi's long, lazy form. Because if Kakashi could do it, he could do it.

When he reached Kakashi's face again, the man was still watching him with amusement, and a little more interest than previously. Sasuke gave him a challenging glare. "Why are you even here?"

"Ah, I was supposed to meet someone, but he didn't show." Kakashi's eye still held tight to Sasuke's as he said this, and Sasuke struggled not to show a hint of the nameless emotion that crept up inside him at that. Kakashi wasn't supposed to meet people... he was supposed to always be strange and aloof and uninvolved, and not do normal-people things like meet friends at parties. It felt _wrong_.

"So now, I'm bored. And you're here. But if you really dislike my company so much, I can go and find someone else to... annoy," Kakashi drawled, his body tensing slightly as if he was about to push himself up off of the counter.

Sasuke's heart tripped in his chest, and he had to bite down on a sudden urge to... to... to what? To do _something_... to hold Kakashi's attention.

His eyes widened at a realization, and he took another drink, not even tasting the stuff now. Kakashi's attention... he _wanted_ it. In fact, he had perhaps been actively engaging it tonight, in standing where Kakashi could see him. He recalled leaning casually against the wall a few minutes prior, very conscious of the lines of his body and the way the light yukata draped over them. He had been... _displaying_ himself for Kakashi.

How annoying.

Sasuke went to take another drink, and he startled when he felt Kakashi's fingers enclose his wrist in a firm, warm grip.

"You really need to lay off," Kakashi said, his voice low and bored-sounding, as if he really didn't care one way or the other. However, his fingers tightening on Sasuke's wrist told a different story.

And as much as this made Sasuke angry, made him feel controlled and hemmed-in, it set off a little bloom of relief inside him. So he did have Kakashi's attention. Additionally, he had Kakashi's hand on him. It was a start.

Sasuke swallowed as this last thought sank in.

"Maybe I'm bored, too," Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes in mostly-feigned annoyance, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Imagine that," Kakashi murmured, his visible eye creasing in amusement again. He plucked the cup from Sasuke's grasp with his free hand and set it on the counter, this motion bringing him a step closer. "You. Bored. Drinking's not the answer, you know."

"I suppose you think you have all the answers," Sasuke retorted, and he reached for the cup again with a feeling of recklessness bubbling up inside him.

Kakashi caught that wrist, too, taking another step closer so that they were now toe-to-toe. Sasuke wanted to smirk; he had provoked exactly the reaction he had been going for. But then he caught a glint in Kakashi's dark eye, and he wondered if Kakashi wasn't thinking exactly the same thing.

He decided it didn't matter. He now knew what he wanted, and it also didn't matter that the only reason he was so certain was that he was three-quarters drunk.

He licked his lips and opened his mouth to make another taunt, one that would rile Kakashi up further, that would make the man be even more forceful with him if possible, but it died in his throat when a handful of rambunctious party-goers burst into the kitchen.

Kakashi released his wrists and stepped back so smoothly that none of the intruders seemed to even notice the way the two had been standing the second before. Sasuke sent the noisy quartet a quick glare, but he didn't waste much time on that; he had to figure out a way to continue this before Kakashi lost interest. It wouldn't do to try anything in front of these people, even as drunk and seemingly unobservant as they were. What Sasuke did, and with whom, was none of their business. He expected Kakashi felt much the same.

He flicked his eyes over Kakashi's face, and the light flush barely visible above the rim of the mask decided him. It felt ridiculously forward to grab onto Kakashi's wrist, and tug on it as he walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway, and it made lazy heat bloom in his lower belly when Kakashi followed without protest. Sasuke was shaking with exhilaration as he peeked quickly into rooms, trying to find one uninhabited, with Kakashi in tow.

It was easier than he had expected. He stepped into an empty bedroom and finally let go of Kakashi's arm. He turned, and flushed hotly all over at the weighing, considering stare Kakashi leveled at him.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Sasuke reached past him to swing the door closed.

"What do you--" Kakashi started, then he went still as they both heard voices in the hallway, footsteps heading in their direction.

Sasuke's eyes went wide, and he glanced quickly around the room. This, being shut up in a bedroom with Kakashi, was more than suggestive, and it wasn't something he'd want to be caught at. Not even thinking much past that, Sasuke grabbed at Kakashi's wrist again, and tugged him into an open closet. He pulled the door closed just as the bedroom door opened, and what sounded like a pair of drunken men spilled into the bedroom.

Sasuke was certain Kakashi could hear his heart beating in the cramped closet, and he was glad the men outside were so loud. His eyes were just beginning to adjust to the lack of light, just beginning to be able to make out the shape of Kakashi's head and shoulders, when the meager amount spilling in under the door was snuffed out, and they were left in complete darkness.

This... really wasn't what he had planned, when he pulled Kakashi out of the kitchen, and now that he thought about it a little more, being caught in a closet with Kakashi was much worse than just innocently standing in the middle of a bedroom. And it wasn't as if the men in the bedroom now wouldn't be able to sense them... well, perhaps they wouldn't. Sasuke had masked his chakra out of instinct, and he could feel that Kakashi had done the same. In the awkward silence, Sasuke shifted, shoulders brushing hanging clothes on either side. Then the guys outside turned on the radio, to some upbeat, tasteless music, so Sasuke relaxed a bit.

Until he felt Kakashi bend down, so that he could speak quietly, directly into Sasuke's ear.

"So why did you drag me in here, hmmm?"

Sasuke swallowed, and it was louder than he would have liked. "So we could continue our conversation."

"I see." Kakashi shifted, and Sasuke could clearly feel the flex of the hard muscles of Kakashi's thigh, where it was now pressed alongside his own. "In private," Kakashi said, and Sasuke could hear the amusement in the man's voice.

"Yes," Sasuke hissed, and he nudged some shoe or something out of the way so he could stand a little more steadily. He already felt unbalanced enough as it was. His legs brushed against Kakashi's again, and he took a quick breath. In private. So no-one would see him flirt with his sensei. Kakashi thought he looked good... Sasuke wanted to capitalize on that, wanted to show off a little. Keep Kakashi looking at him. And now he had Kakashi alone, but... now they were in the dark, and neither one of them could see a thing.

Through the door, they could hear the mattress creak, and a sound of pleasure, unmistakable even through the thumping music. Sasuke pressed his back against the wall, suddenly uncomfortably aware that he was sporting an impressive erection, and unsure how close Kakashi was to brushing up against it. And although he wasn't sure if he wanted to be _that_ forward, that thought made him even harder.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Kakashi whispered, pulling his face back a bit, and Sasuke sensed Kakashi's hands coming to rest against the wall, on either side of his face. He wished there was even a little light, even enough so that he could sense the outline of Kakashi's body, so that he could tell where he was. Kakashi's flak vest brushed Sasuke's chest, and his leg slid slowly against Sasuke's outer thigh. Ah. Now he could imagine Kakashi leaning over him, much closer than was necessary, his posture predatory. Sasuke swallowed again and turned his face up, so that he would be looking Kakashi in the eye, if either of them could see.

"Let's talk about why you think you can still tell me what to do," Sasuke whispered back, and he knew it lacked a lot of the bite it would have had if he had been able to deliver it in his normal voice. But that was okay... what he wanted was the reaction.

Kakashi didn't answer right away, but Sasuke could feel his breath against his face, warm and humid and much steadier than his own. He sensed movement, then bit his lip when he felt a fingertip slide slowly along his exposed collarbone to settle into the little dip between his clavicles. Sasuke's pulse quickened, and he knew Kakashi could feel it; the man's fingertip slid down his breastbone, then slipped inside the open neck of Sasuke's kimono.

"Take this off," Kakashi whispered, tracing the vee where the soft cotton lay against Sasuke's skin.

Sasuke stiffened, his mouth going dry. How did Kakashi _do_ this to him? How could the man make him feel embarrassed, irritated, aroused and outmatched - all at the same time?

Sasuke's legs felt rubbery and weak as he slid the yukata off his shoulders with shaking hands. He had his answer, he realized; Kakashi thought he could tell Sasuke what to do - because he _could_. He was still Sasuke's sensei, though Team 7 was years behind them. And though he sometimes rebelled against it, sometimes chafed under it, Kakashi was the only man from whom Sasuke would accept the firm hand that even _he_ had to admit he occasionally needed.

The yukata fell to the floor of the closet with a quiet sigh. Sasuke knew what he must look like right now, knew from experience how much men enjoyed seeing him undress for them, his pale and nearly flawless skin flushed with arousal. He wished that there was even a little light, so that Kakashi could _see_ him.

Kakashi did him one better. Hands cupped the muscle-caps of Sasuke's shoulders, then slid down, over his chest, lower, and thumbs traced the slightly shaking center-line of Sasuke's stomach on the way back up. The leather over Kakashi's palms was soft and warm, and his fingertips were hot like fire, and rough, and Sasuke shuddered when Kakashi traced a years-old scar over Sasuke's ribs, then shuddered harder when calloused fingertips gently pulled on his nipples.

Now Kakashi's breath was coming out faster, and Sasuke was suddenly, intensely aware of his own level of arousal. He needed something, some friction or movement to ease the pressure. He twisted his restless hips as subtly as he could, hoping that Kakashi wouldn't be able to sense the motion, not ready for Kakashi to discover how needy he felt at the moment, how desperate for touch.

Of course, Kakashi felt it. He responded by nudging a thigh in between Sasuke's and leaning in closer, until Sasuke thought he could feel the heat from the man's thigh, so, _so_ close to his erection.

"Go ahead," Kakashi breathed.

Sasuke dug his fingernails into his palms and shook with indecision. And arousal, yes, still pulsing through his veins, making him dizzy and hot and impatient.

Kakashi shifted, and it _had_ to be deliberate, because the flex of hard muscle between Sasuke's thighs and the oh-so-brief contact against the swell of his balls made Sasuke give in.

Biting back a moan, Sasuke squeezed his eyes closed in the dark, and he thrust up against Kakashi's thigh. He gripped the sides of Kakashi's heavy vest and did it again, slower, and _god_ , he was getting wet inside his pants; he could feel it already where his underwear skidded against his sensitive head when he flexed his hips forward.

The music outside the door changed to something heavier, a thick, bass-driven beat. Sasuke hoped it covered the soft moan that slipped out when he leaned in and ground against Kakashi, and felt the heat and hardness of Kakashi's erection against his hip.

At this, and Kakashi's barely-audible indrawn breath, Sasuke forgot his embarrassment at the awareness that he was humping Kakashi's leg - so undignified, so _desperate_ \- and rediscovered the boldness that had driven him to drag Kakashi in here with him. Still grinding against Kakashi's thigh, he slid one hand down Kakashi's flak vest, down over the front of his pants, until his palm and down-turned fingers settled over the hot, heavy flesh of Kakashi's erection. Breathing hard, he traced the fabric-covered softness of Kakashi's full balls, then pressed his palm harder against the man's shaft.

"Unh--" Kakashi's little grunt was quiet, but it made Sasuke's mouth drop open. Sasuke sucked in a harsh breath and molded his whole hand over Kakashi's cock, and he thrust and rubbed, barely aware of the hands that steadied him at his hips, all of his concentration on the heat between them, the steadily slickening friction against his arousal, and the hard, yet deliciously pliant feel of Kakashi's erection through the thin layer of his jounin pants.

Kakashi's hand circled Sasuke's wrist and pulled it away from his erection, and then the thigh between his legs was gone. Sasuke swayed on his feet, dizzy. His shoulder-blades came in contact with the wall behind him, and he reached out a hand to grab onto something, anything. He fumbled over fabric, wincing at the quiet clatter of coat-hangers. He held his breath for a moment, but it seemed that the men outside were currently oblivious; the slightly off-rhythm creak of the mattress carried on unabated.

Carefully, Sasuke reached higher, pushing coat-hangers aside until his fingers found the cool metal of the bar. His dick pulsing between his legs, he took this opportunity to catch his breath, to try to calm himself, at least a little. He knew he wouldn't forgive himself if he ended up shooting in his pants. He heard the slow burr of a zipper and the quiet rustle of fabric, and then Kakashi spoke again.

"Your pants," Kakashi whispered.

Sasuke ignored the perverse urge to shoot back something stupid and unhelpful, like 'What about them?' because he knew exactly what Kakashi meant by that. Shivering with anticipation, Sasuke let go of his handhold and unfastened and pushed down his pants, again wishing Kakashi could see him; he wanted to see the look in Kakashi's eye when he slid his underwear down to reveal his ridiculously hard cock bobbing up, the round, fat head slick with pre-ejaculate, and probably approaching purple from his state of extreme arousal.

 _Next time_ , he thought.

He bit his lip and tried to chase that thought out of his mind as he bent to slip his sandalled feet out of his clothing. As he straightened, he swayed forward, his shoulder bumping against Kakashi's leg. He turned until his cheek brushed soft, worn cotton, then kept turning, rubbing his face against the bulge in Kakashi's pants. He heard a gasp, and he nuzzled in again, breathing in deeply to smell him, the manly, musky scent that was especially strong here. Sasuke opened his mouth and pressed his lips against the fabric over Kakashi's shaft, and he couldn't help the quiet moan that came out on his slow, warm exhale.

"Stand up," Kakashi hissed. Sasuke froze, swallowed. He stood on shaky legs, suddenly uncertain again. What was he _doing_? He was drunk, he knew that... did he really want this? His dick ached where it stood out in front of him, pointing straight at Kakashi. He was so needy; he didn't know if he had ever felt this wound-up before. Even in the midst of all these doubts, he still wanted nothing more than to lean forward, to rub himself against whatever part of Kakashi he could reach.

Kakashi's hands settled on his hips, still gloved, still so hot, and they slid inward. The calloused fingertip that traced the curve of Sasuke's erection was welcome for many reasons, not the least of which was that it kept him from thinking. He didn't want to think about how long he must have wanted this, in some way.

Sasuke panted as soft leather and rough fingers encircled his dick, and he grabbed a fistful of Kakashi's shirt.

From the bedroom, he heard the tempo of the mattress-springs accelerate. In the closet, he heard his heart hammering in his ears, and Kakashi's breath hitching when Sasuke thrust up into his hand and slid his own hand up under the man's shirt. When Sasuke leaned forward, his back made a sticky noise as it peeled off the wall.

Sweat trickled through his hair and down his temple.

Kakashi's stomach was even hotter than his hands, and so hard, the ridges of muscle like steel under the scar-webbed softness of his skin. It trembled under Sasuke's touch, and Sasuke wanted so badly to moan; feeling Kakashi react to him was even more erotic than the gloved hand working his cock. He wanted more reaction, more broken breaths, wanted Kakashi to lose his distant, unaffected persona here, in the privacy and humid darkness.

With slightly clumsy hands, he unfastened Kakashi's pants. They slid down to the floor with a _shushhh_ , and Sasuke bit down on the tip of his tongue when he wrapped his fingers around his sensei's long, thick cock. God, it felt big, and the reality of the thick veins and the stickiness at the head made Sasuke's whole body prickle with heat that had _nothing_ to do with the sauna the closet was already becoming. Ohhh, there were _so many things_ he wanted Kakashi to do to him. His mind spun with it, and he knew they couldn't do them all here and now.

 _Next time_ , he thought again, and didn't bother to try and chase it away.

So many things, and he couldn't do all of them, but he could slide a hand up Kakashi's chest, over his sweat-dampened shirt, to trace the shape of his lips under the mask as he began jerking Kakashi's dick slowly. A slick, twisting stroke to his own cock, wet leather sliding against the underside of his head, drew a soft _hnnngh_ from his mouth.

Without asking permission, Sasuke reached higher, to the edge of Kakashi's mask. He didn't hesitate; he hooked his finger under it and dragged it down under the man's chin. It didn't even occur to him to wish for light. The feel of stubbled cheeks and firm, warm lips under his fingers was more than enough.

The hair at the nape of Kakashi's neck was damp, and finer than Sasuke had expected it to be. He gave Kakashi's cock a gentle squeeze and strained upwards, pulling the man's head down at the same time, stubbornly ignoring the tension in Kakashi's body, the way he seemed to try to hold back. Sasuke wanted a kiss, and he was going to take it.

It was the strangest kiss Sasuke had ever gotten. In the absolute darkness of the small closet, Kakashi just pressed his mouth against Sasuke's at first, in a kiss that felt light and oddly impersonal. Sasuke frowned and tugged down harder on the back of Kakashi's head and opened his mouth up, licked in between Kakashi's lips. Kakashi made a soft sound and his erection twitched in Sasuke's hand, and this drove Sasuke wild, made him thrust forward up into Kakashi's loose fist, gasping as he smeared more wetness over the already-slick leather. He drew Kakashi's upper lip in between his own and then kissed him again, and slid his tongue in when Kakashi finally opened up for him.

Kakashi... was a terrible kisser. Kakashi was clumsy, and he seemed _inexperienced,_ and that thought confused Sasuke at the same time that it sent a nameless emotion bubbling up inside him. This impression was strengthened over the next several seconds, as Kakashi tentatively slid his tongue alongside Sasuke's, his motions gaining confidence as he went. Sasuke wanted to ask him if he had ever kissed anyone before, but it would have been pointless, even if he could have pulled his mouth away for as long as it would take to do so; there was no chance in hell Kakashi would tell the truth about _that_.

Sasuke didn't care. He thrilled at the thought that this, this was something _he_ could teach _Kakashi_. And Kakashi was a fast learner, too; the kiss deepened, and Kakashi caught on quickly to the way Sasuke liked to be kissed. He got so good so fast that Sasuke hardly even noticed when Kakashi disengaged his hand from his erection, and slid both of his hands around to clutch at Sasuke's ass.

Kakashi sucked on Sasuke's tongue and pressed in closer, teeth clacking as their mouths mashed together, and Sasuke slid his hand away from Kakashi's dick when it got too cramped. He forgot himself and moaned into Kakashi's mouth when the hard pole of Kakashi's erection slid against his own dick and dug into his stomach, slipping over sweat. Kakashi's fingers squeezed and dug into his buttocks, and the force of his kiss pressed Sasuke's shoulders hard against the wall.

 _Yes_ , Sasuke wanted to say. _Yes_ , to all of it, to the way Kakashi seemed to loom over him, trapping him against the back wall of the closet, to the way Kakashi ground against him, slow and slippery, to the feel of Kakashi's lips on his own, slightly chapped and with a deep scar at one corner that Sasuke's tongue kept going back to. _Yes_ to the way Kakashi's fingers dug into his buttocks, the way they spread him open as Kakashi seemed to try to lift Sasuke off the floor.

Sasuke panted into Kakashi's opened mouth and wrapped first one leg, and then the other around Kakashi's hips - much more slender than Sasuke had thought they'd be, but sturdy enough to hold onto. Sharp hipbones dug into Sasuke's inner thighs when Kakashi thrust forward against him, grinding their erections together, and Sasuke gave Kakashi's hair a hard yank to keep from moaning. He slipped a little, the sweat building up between them compromising his legs' grip.

Sasuke tried to contain the sounds that wanted to spill out of his mouth, but all he could do was compress them. His breath came out in a long hiss when Kakashi's fingers dug harder into the flesh of his ass, parting his cheeks and tugging on the sensitive skin around his anus. Another hip-thrust from Kakashi, another harsh squeeze, another tug that made him hyperaware of the tender skin of his asshole, and god, he wanted Kakashi _in him_.

"Nnghhh--" he grunted, and he arched impatiently against Kakashi, setting off another round of those delicious, maddening sensations. At the feel of Kakashi's dick against his, so hard and hot and getting slippery from Sasuke's leaking precum, he did it again, a bit too enthusiastically, and his legs and shoulders both slipped at once.

Kakashi didn't let him fall - didn't let him slip more than a few inches before he dragged Sasuke back up so that their faces were even. Sasuke hooked his ankles tighter together at the small of the man's back. The tongue that lapped across his open lips surprised a gasp out of him.

"Just how drunk are you?" Kakashi asked, his lips hovering barely an inch away from Sasuke's parted ones. The man's breath was warm, but didn't smell like much of anything, and Sasuke realized that his own must reek of alcohol.

"Mh," Sasuke grunted, meaning simultaneously _I don't know_ and _Yeah, pretty drunk_ , and _Don't you fucking stop_. "I'd do it anyway," he said then, guessing at the reason behind Kakashi's question. "I _want_ to do it." He realized what that sounded like, like he was using some childish, immature euphemism for sex, so he corrected himself. "Fuck you."

And then he realized what _that_ sounded like, and he barely restrained himself from banging the back of his head against the wall. Pissing Kakashi off - pissing anyone off - normally wouldn't bother him, but just this once, he truly didn't want to antagonize. But either Kakashi took it in the way it was intended, or he was so used to Sasuke's verbal abuse that it didn't phase him, because he laughed quietly, just a little tickle of sound against Sasuke's ear... and within seconds his fingers slid against Sasuke's asshole, cool and wet.

Sasuke was glad for the increased activity in the bedroom, because underneath the sounds of lusty moans and screaming bed-springs, he could groan deep in his throat when Kakashi's long finger breached his asshole, and pressed in deep. He reached out again and hooked his fingers around the hanging bar, and tightened the other arm around Kakashi's shoulders, so that Kakashi could concentrate more on fingering him, and less on holding him up.

A second finger slid in alongside the first, and they probed inside him, making his dick jump and twitch against Kakashi's. The brush against his prostate made his asshole clamp down for a second, and he gripped Kakashi's hair, and sucked the man's upper lip into his mouth.

Then he pulled his mouth back as he felt Kakashi press a third finger against his hole. "No," Sasuke hissed. "Enough."

Kakashi paused for a moment, then curled his fingers once more before he withdrew them. Sasuke was still recovering from that when he felt Kakashi hoist him up higher against the wall, then felt Kakashi's wide, lubed head nudge against his asshole.

Sasuke sucked in a deep, ragged breath. He loved this moment; no matter how disappointing his partners were, no matter how little enjoyment he usually got from the rest of the sex act, going through the trouble to scratch the itch was worth it, if only for this one thing. The feel of thick cock stretching him open as it slid in, the way his asshole spasmed and clamped down once the head was through, the way it shocked him breathless as it pushed in and filled him, this was often better than actually coming.

It was so good, in fact, that this time, when Kakashi took his body's cue and pressed Sasuke's hips down firmly, sliding deep with barely a pause, Sasuke shuddered with the sudden threat of orgasm.

"Mmmh!" he moaned shakily, the sound muffled against Kakashi's shoulder. He could feel the look on his own face, his eyebrows drawn down tight, his features twisted in what would look like pain, and for the first time he was glad Kakashi couldn't see him. The threat passed, but still left him shivery and tense as Kakashi gripped his buttocks and began thrusting up into him.

It started off shallow, with Kakashi's dick deep inside him, just sliding out an inch or two before he rammed home again. As Sasuke's body slowly adjusted to the thick length pistoning in and out, Kakashi lengthened his strokes, and Sasuke panted and struggled to give back as good as he got, to contribute to the quickening rhythm of their bodies.

The arm around Kakashi's neck slid away, and he gripped the other closet rod and used that leverage to raise and lower himself. It was easy to coordinate with the beat of the rhythm in the bedroom, and oh-so-good to drop down as Kakashi thrust up, and take the man in all the way. It was nearly impossible to remain silent, and he couldn't help the quiet _hah_ that slipped out of his mouth every time Kakashi's dick slammed into him.

A twinge in his right hip made him curse. He stretched his right leg, trusting Kakashi and the strength of his own arms to hold him up, and when it was almost fully extended, he felt his foot encounter the wall. This gave him a good idea; he reached out with his left foot and planted his feet against the wall at Kakashi's back, on either side of the closed door. Now, with Kakashi's strong, warm hands cupping his ass to help, he could swing a little, back and forth as he went up and down, and the rhythm was intoxicating.

And the angle was _perfect_.

"Oh god, oh god," he breathed, his vision pulsing red in the dark closet as Kakashi's cock rubbed up tight against his prostate. Sasuke's cock pulsed and swelled, and a long, prickly-hot shudder ran through his body.

His approaching orgasm was abruptly halted when his foot slipped against the wall. Sasuke made a short noise of frustration and replanted it, and he strained to recover their lost rhythm.

"Goddammit," he hissed as his foot slipped again. It frustrated him that his legs just weren't _long enough_. He'd use chakra, but... the men in the room outside hadn't sensed them yet, and he thought that might be pushing his luck a bit. So he braced himself on the closet-rods and pulled his legs back, to wrap around Kakashi's waist again. "My closet at home is... smaller," he panted, and he threw an arm around Kakashi's shoulders to hang on as Kakashi started bouncing him on his cock.

Kakashi's rough, stubbled jaw rasped over his cheek. "You do this often, then?" the man asked, slightly out-of-breath, and he punctuated the question with a violent thrust that left Sasuke seeing stars against the backdrop of darkness.

"No, I meant-- " Sasuke began, but he couldn't finish; Kakashi pressed him hard against the wall and started grinding into him again, with deep, coring thrusts that left Sasuke unable to breathe, much less speak. And he didn't know what he meant, either; had he actually been about to invite Kakashi over, to do this again?

The music in the bedroom faded out, and for the space of a few heartbeats, they stilled. The sound of Kakashi's breath was loud in his ear, ragged and thick. And then another song resumed, a slower one that Kakashi segued into easily. He pressed his open mouth against the side of Sasuke's neck and began fucking him in a slow, languid rhythm, his sweat-soaked shirt sliding over Sasuke's erection.

Sasuke just squeezed his eyes closed and let his head fall to the side, and he wrapped his other arm around Kakashi's neck and just took it, open-mouthed and trembling, and welcoming the hot, electric sparks that danced over his nerves from the center of his body.

Kakashi rocked into him, and his mouth lingered at the muscle that joined his neck and shoulder, and teeth scraped gently against the skin that used to carry Orochimaru's seal. And this pulled up another memory, one of trembling under Kakashi's hands, of being painted with Kakashi's blood, of feeling exposed and vulnerable while Kakashi's harsh voice told him to _be still_. Of shaking for weeks, whenever he thought of that moment.

 _How did I never see this before tonight?_ he wondered. _How did I miss this?_

He had no idea why this hadn't come to his attention sooner, over the course of his bedding several older men who were just not good enough. Not strong enough, not hard enough, not _something_ enough. All of them lacked some vital thing, and now he understood what it was.

They weren't Kakashi. All these things that Kakashi was - infuriating, presumptuous, rude, overly familiar - somehow, these were the things he wanted.

And brilliant. And flawed. And so good at reading Sasuke that he often knew what Sasuke was going to say before he said it. And, despite all of the insults and spite Sasuke let fly his way, a better man than Sasuke could ever hope to be.

He actually felt a touch of dread at this, that Kakashi was imprinted so firmly into his psyche. For the first time, he regretted pulling Kakashi into the closet with him; perhaps it would have been better if he had just left the party, taken the demerit, and ignored Kakashi for a few days. Sasuke's world was suddenly thrown for a dizzying loop.

He felt Kakashi slow to a stop inside him. "Do we need to move?" the man asked, and Sasuke frowned.

"Yeah," he lied. He bit down on his tongue when Kakashi slid heavily out of his asshole, then he unhooked his ankles and dropped his feet to the floor. He turned on shaky legs, then settled his forehead on his crossed forearms, against the wall. Better this way, without his arms around Kakashi for a moment, without Kakashi's mouth so close. Overwhelmed, Sasuke couldn't handle being face-to-face with his sensei, even in the pitch dark.

The emotional overload was so intense that Sasuke realized he had gone half-soft. He heard rustling behind him, and then the distinct pop of a bottle cap being opened, and he steadied himself against the wall, the surface slick with sweat and condensation. Then he felt Kakashi's hands slide down his sides to his hips, the now-bare skin of the man's palms slipping over sweat, and those strong fingers dug in as Kakashi's wet dick bumped against the upper curve of his ass.

The music in the bedroom stopped.

Sasuke realized he hadn't even been paying attention to his surroundings for the past several minutes. The men outside must have finished, must have moaned and cried out, but Sasuke had been too wrapped up in thought and sensation. Holding himself completely still, breathing as quietly as possible, he berated himself for his inattentiveness as the men moved around outside. They laughed and talked, their voices friendly and intimate.

Kakashi's breath came out loud against Sasuke's ear, and his cock was hot where it pressed against  Sasuke's lower back. Sasuke listened to the men outside, and their friendly, affectionate pillow-talk. For a moment his mind fed him an image of himself and Kakashi talking like that, stretched out on sweaty sheets, not sniping at each other, not pushing each other, just... talking. The mere concept made his head spin, it felt so improbable. He couldn't even decide if that was something he'd ever want.

Not that it mattered, because it would never happen, anyway. That was for normal people, not for him. Or, for that matter, for Kakashi.

As the couple rustled around outside, Kakashi's mouth came down on the point of Sasuke's shoulder, and Sasuke relaxed a fraction when he realized they were dressing, getting ready to leave. He shivered at the feel of teeth dragging lightly up to his neck, and Kakashi's bare, sweaty chest slid against his back.

At some point, Kakashi had lost his shirt, and Sasuke couldn't for the life of him remember when that had happened. Curious, he reached back and felt around until he cupped the back of Kakashi's neck, then slid his hand up into Kakashi's sweaty hair; apparently, Kakashi had shed everything, and Sasuke hadn't noticed. He wondered what else might have slipped by him, tonight.

Sasuke heard the men's voices fade away as they left the room. Kakashi's palms flattened against his chest, and slid down to his stomach, and Sasuke was struck by how soft the palms felt, in contrast to his rough fingers... then Kakashi reached down and coaxed his hips back, and nudged against his asshole. Sasuke pressed his face against his forearms again and determinedly blanked his mind of thought.

Kakashi slipped in, so much easier this time, but the feeling of being suddenly full was still intense enough to steal Sasuke's breath. He got it back in a hoarse gasp, and he pressed his ass back against Kakashi as the man started fucking him slowly. Slowly, carefully, and so deep, digging in hard at the end of every thrust, his balls brushing up against Sasuke's.

"Ahhhhh--" Sasuke groaned hoarsely, his voice sounding so much louder now that there was no music to mask it, as Kakashi tightened his hands on Sasuke's waist and ground and circled his hips into him. Kakashi's thick cock hardened even more inside him, and Sasuke felt so incredibly full that it was nearly intolerable.

And then, without warning, Kakashi pulled out again.

"What-- _fuck--_ " Sasuke hissed as Kakashi thrust in again just as quickly.

"You love that, don't you?" Kakashi whispered against the side of Sasuke's face. Sasuke could only nod his head, his mouth wide open, his fingers trying to dig into the wall as Kakashi withdrew and did it again, and Sasuke felt his dick bounce as all the muscles in his stomach jumped and tightened.

Now Kakashi began fucking him in earnest, in long, deep thrusts... pulling back until his flared crown stretched and tugged at Sasuke's asshole, then slamming back in, hard and fast. The wet sounds of their bodies smacking together echoed in the cramped enclosure. Sweat dripped down the side of Sasuke's face, and down his chest, and his head spun. He felt like he was being slowly roasted, spitted on Kakashi's long, thick cock.

"Ohhh... hnnn... " Sasuke bit out through clenched teeth as he felt the intense heat focus between his legs, and all the muscles in his stomach and ass tensed up at once. He grunted in surprise when Kakashi's hand clapped over his mouth, and then grunted again in frustration - Kakashi just _stopped moving_.

"Shhh... " Kakashi hissed in his ear. Sasuke shook and tried to press back against Kakashi, to resume movement, to fuck himself on the thick cock that was buried inside him, but so frustratingly still; he was _so close_ , he was _right there_ , and it was going to be _soooo good_. But Kakashi's other hand tightened on his hip and held him at bay. "Wait," Kakashi whispered.

Sasuke snapped his teeth at Kakashi's palm, and gasped when Kakashi's fingers dug in at his hip and mouth. And oh god, that just made him even _more_ desperate.

"Wait," Kakashi whispered again, nuzzling up against the side of Sasuke's face. And then Sasuke felt the way Kakashi was trembling against him, his whole long body taut and tense, his breath breaking against Sasuke's ear, his cock twitching deep inside Sasuke's body.

"Not yet..." Kakashi urged, but he slowly pulled back, and Sasuke moaned loudly against his palm when he slid back in. "Little longer," Kakashi whispered, his forehead pressed against Sasuke's shoulder now, rocking into him with just enough speed to maintain their critical level of arousal.

"Mmmnn!" Sasuke threw his head back and licked at Kakashi's smooth palm, tasting sweat and skin, precum, the faintest hint of lube. His asshole tightened around Kakashi's cock, and Kakashi's rough groan had him right there again, right at the edge. A trickle of precum squeezed out of his slit and ran down his shaft, the sensation ticklish and maddening. He dug his fingernails into the plaster of the wall. He was on the verge of pushing Kakashi off of him and just finishing himself off, when he heard a roar of sound coming from somewhere in the house.

 _Ten!_ they yelled, and Sasuke _got it_.

 _Nine._ Kakashi picked up speed again, and slid his hand to the base of Sasuke's dick. _Seven._ He grunted as he jabbed in, hard and fast. _Five._ He rasped, "Almost there."

Sasuke almost lost it at three, when Kakashi wrapped his long fingers around Sasuke's cock, and gave him a firm, wet stroke. But he held on, imagining that all those people were counting down for _them_. At two, Kakashi muffled his moan against the side of Sasuke's neck.

_One._

Kakashi pulled his hand away from Sasuke's mouth, and hissed, "Now."

As all the partygoers in the house, and doubtless all over the village, celebrated with kisses and yells and noisemakers and songs, Kakashi slid his hand from Sasuke's mouth down to his stomach and dug in, and moaned loudly as Sasuke's body tightened and twisted.

"Oh, god, Sasuke," he groaned, and his fingers slid against the underside of Sasuke's head, and Sasuke was coming, coming, pouring himself out all over Kakashi's hand, and the wall in front of him, and letting out all the noises he had been holding in for so long. Kakashi's name tumbled out, amongst curses and long, shaky vowels, and sounds he had never heard himself make before.

He got even louder when he felt Kakashi swell inside him one last time, then press him hard against the wall. With his cheek against sweating plaster, Sasuke moaned and gasped, and he listened to the rough, uninhibited noises Kakashi made as he forcefully emptied himself into Sasuke's body, shaking and panting and nearly crushing Sasuke.

It was amazing, and the most perfect climax Sasuke could imagine. And, as they breathed together, in the silent, vulnerable moments just following, it was more than a little unbelievable that this could have happened.

After a minute or so, Kakashi's hand squeezed down on Sasuke's sweaty hip one more time as he carefully withdrew. Then the hand slid away, their bodies peeled apart, and Sasuke took a long, deep breath before he turned around.

The sudden brightness nearly blinded him. Blinking, he looked at Kakashi, one hand holding his pants up around his hips, the other hand on the pullcord to the bare bulb above them. He blinked again.

Kakashi stared back, his pale skin flushed with exertion, his light grey hair darkened with sweat, a few strands plastered against his forehead. His face was much as Sasuke had imagined it would be, with the addition of a few scars that only seemed to accentuate his angular, elegant features. Sasuke resisted the urge to reach up and trace the scar at the corner of his mouth, the one that he had tasted over and over. He struggled for something to say.

Kakashi winked.

It was jarring; Sasuke had seen him wink many times before, but not with his face naked like this... and not just after they had finished screwing, when their bodies were still loose and warm from it. Sasuke didn't know how to take it, so he turned his eyes away, pulled a shirt from its hanger, and began methodically wiping himself down. His clothes were rumpled, but luckily they had been out of the path of his semen, which he also wiped off the wall behind him. Still shaking a bit and unsure on his feet, he scooped his clothes up off the floor and shook them out, occasionally bumping up against Kakashi, who was similarly busy. Once he had his pants on, he turned to face Kakashi again.

As Sasuke watched Kakashi slide his mask back up, over his thin-lipped mouth, over his slender nose, he was struck again by that complex and distracting feeling from earlier. It squeezed his chest and made his pulse race in his throat, even moreso when the awareness crept up on him that he knew _exactly_ what it was.

For a little while, Kakashi had been his.

Kakashi's mouth, Kakashi's hands, Kakashi's uneven breaths, Kakashi's hard and twitching cock, they had belonged to him, to Sasuke. Sasuke, who had had so much taken from him in his life, and who had willingly, stupidly, given up so much more. There wasn't much in his life these days that belonged to him alone; there wasn't much that he even _wanted_ for himself. But for this brief space of time, crammed into a stranger's closet, at a party Sasuke didn't even want to attend... Kakashi had belonged to him.

But with the replacement of the mask, Kakashi had gone back to the man everyone knew: the eccentric, unreachable Copy Ninja.

Sasuke didn't allow himself to acknowledge the pang of discomfort that threatened when Kakashi pulled on the last of his vestments, the Konoha-issue flak vest and hitae-ate, and the half-finger gloves that completed his uniform. Instead, Sasuke quickly, quietly re-ordered his own clothing, and didn't look at Kakashi until he was fully put together again, and his heartbeat had slowed closer to normal.

"I don't know about you, but I've got a bed," Kakashi said as he snugged his gloves against his hands one more time.

Sasuke frowned slightly, trying to interpret what that was supposed to mean.

Kakashi looked up and met his eyes, his expression unreadable. "That'd be better than your closet. Bigger, anyway."

Sasuke exhaled. So Kakashi had seen straight through him, earlier. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning

"Might be," Sasuke agreed, slumped against the wall of the closet and trying to compose himself a little more before he had to face the milling, drunken ninja that awaited him just a few rooms over.

Kakashi stared at him for a few seconds, his eye slowly tilting up in a grin. "You'll just have to see for yourself, won't you?"

At this, Sasuke just nodded, as if they were seriously discussing whether a bed could possibly be roomier, and better for sex, than a closet. And as if he wasn't excited as hell at the invitation. And as if all he had formerly presumed he knew about sex, and his relationship with Kakashi, hadn't just been turned on its head.

"Ah, you should get out there before Genma comes looking for you," Kakashi said, and he finally swung the closet door open. The cool air was a relief; Sasuke already felt the sweat on his face and throat, and in his hair, begin to dry.

Kakashi scooped up the soiled, borrowed shirt, and tucked in inside his vest. As he stepped out into the dark bedroom, he tilted his head and ran his gaze over Sasuke one more time. "And you really should wear that yukata more often."

Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes. Kakashi, telling him what to do, again. "Sure thing," he said sarcastically, meaning _No way in hell_.

But he allowed himself a smile once Kakashi gave him a lazy wave and ambled away.

Because they both knew what he really meant was - _I will_.

 

\--END

 

.

 


End file.
